


Blue Eyeshadow

by Thebloomaster



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Robbie's purple eyeshadow is out of stock, and a chain of events leads him to being...nice...and realizing something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first sportarobbie fanfic. Please let me know what you think.

“We don’t have that shade in stock anymore, sir.”

Robbie Rotten twitched. His face contorted into a look of pure disgust and his shoulders slumped forward. “I see.” He moved his jaw back and forth. “And why not?”

The underpaid employee sighed. “Sir, I don’t know. I’m a cashier.” Her skin was so gray. It was as if she had never gone outside. Her greasy-looking bangs were plastered to her forehead.

“This is the only brand that stays on my eyelids. That color is the one I wear every day.” He growled, fluttering his eyelashes for emphasis. He didn’t care that his signature shade was called “Femme Fatale Violet.” He didn’t care that the woman cashier was wearing an I-hate-my-job expression. What he cared about was getting his eyeshadow.

“Sir,” she said with more emphasis, premature wrinkles increasing in depth. “I don’t know what to tell you. We don’t have any of it. Maybe it’s discontinued. Maybe you should try a different shade.” She slouched over to the shelves. After a moment of silence she handed him a box. “This one is purple too.”

Fool! That shade was far too light for him to keep up his evil image. He stared at the product in disgust.

“Right.” He rasped. “Thank you.” The sarcasm wasn’t lost on her, but the employee left anyway. Clearly she knew nothing about beauty products. He flung the “Damsel in a Dress” shade down and looked at his other options. He certainly didn’t want any neutrals. The subtlety would defeat the whole purpose of wearing eye makeup!

Pink? Out of the question! Orange? Tacky. Green? Would clash with my outfit!

The navy blue powder caught his eye. Midnight Maiden, huh? It was dark enough that it was still ominous. The hue wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do until he could track down his favorite through the internet. I could trick that...Puzzle kid into helping me.

He went up to the sour-faced cashier and made his purchase. He was sure to comment on the slow speed in which she scanned his item. After she printed out the receipt, he was sure to “suddenly decide” to buy fifteen candy bars. Then, he demanded a seperate receipt for each candy bar.

Yes, he was the best villain in history.

\----

The kids were playing that Hoppity Scotch game and making a racket.

Technically, they were attempting to fix a racket. The bratty Stinky kid had run over the Dixie kid’s tennis racket with his car. The Pink One was trying to bend it back into position. It just wasn't working. Stinky grabbed it back and they had a struggle and it went flying in the direction of the hopping blond kid...Ziggy?

Sportaflop descended from that airship that loomed over the town like a white stormcloud.

Flippity-flippity-flippity-flop. Catch.

“Are you alright?”

“Sportacus! Yes, thank you!”

“Be more careful next time!” He said chuckling before rubbing the boy’s head. The blue kangaroo caught sight of the periscope. Oh no! “Robbie?”

“Go away, I’m sleeping.”

He watched as Sportakook shook his head with that crinkle at the corner of each unfathomably blue eye.

“Robbie, come play with us! You can sit and watch from up here!”

An invitation?

Every bone in his body fought him, but he accidentally said “Alright.”

“Good!” Sportacus put his fists on his hips and chuckled.

\----  
Sportaflop was staring at him. Robbie stood up as straight as he could. He would tower over the blue elf. He would intimidate him.

“Wow, Robbie! You look a little...different! Did you do something special to your eyes?”

Robbie held up an accusatory finger, but it wilted back into his fist. “I...I…” Mumbling, he forced out a “yes.”

“It looks good!” Sportacus said, hitting him on his frail back. Robbie fell forward and Sportacus caught him before he could faceplant into the ground. “Ah, sorry.” He said it so sheepishly that Robbie couldn’t even find it in his evil heart to make a fuss. That didn't stop him from hissing like a pained kitten.

Robbie sat on the bench and watched the kids perform their chaotic activities. How did Sportadork deal with this every day?

The blue elf got some new rackets from the airship. He and the kids played one of the games with the hitting bounce-bounce-smack ball.

Why had he agreed to come up here in the first place?

The Pink Girl appeared at his side. “Hey Robbie…” She looked down as her face went pink to stare at her pink shoes which were over her pink tights.

“What?”

She glanced back up. “I was wondering...would you help me with something?”

He stared at her incredulously. “Would you be more specific?”

“I wanted to ask if, uh, you'd show me how to do makeup.”

Oh.

“See, I'd ask Miss Busybody, but she's always so busy, and I like the way you do yours, and—”

“Alright, enough!” He hadn't asked for that much information. Sportasnoop turned to look at them. Mind your own business, Mr. Flippityflippityflippityflop. Pink Girl looked extra pink in the face. “I didn't say ‘no’, did I? So stop looking so upset. It sickens me. And yes I'll help you, even though you're like eight—”

“Actually, I'm almost twelve—”

“Whatever.” Had it really been nearly four years with that stupid sports elf? “I will help you. Do you have makeup?”

“Yeah.”

She didn't elaborate on how she had it, but frankly, Robbie didn't care.

“Fine, let’s get this over with.”

She did a double take as if she were confused. “Now?”

This kid.

Robbie clenched his teeth and nodded fervently. “Yes. Now.”

To his disdain, she skipped over to the blue menace. “Sportacus! Sportacus! Robbie said he'd teach me how to put on makeup!”

Robbie couldn't help rolling his eyes.

“Wow, Stephanie! That was very nice of Robbie.” Sportacus gave a thumbs up and smiled warmly in the villain’s direction. “Have fun, see you later!”

\----

The pink kid—Stephanie—had a very pink room. Shocking.

She led him over to her dresser and handed him a pouch. “Uncle bought me this, but he didn't realize I've never worn it before. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings.” She rambled as he looked through the bag’s contents. “Also, I've wanted to try, but I'm just afraid of making a mess or poking myself in the eye.”

Robbie nodded with a very awkward smile. He stared at a very familiar product. It was the Femme Fatale Violet shade of the Wicked Woman brand he liked. He smacked a palm to his forehead.

Of all the times to not have something pink…

“What?”

“Nothing.” An evil scheme went through his head before he realized what was happening. He could steal this eyeshadow.

His grin fell immediately as he looked at Stephanie’s eager face. Sighing, he let that idea dissolve as if it were a pile of sugar that had been stirred into a cup of coffee. He really needed some coffee...Actually, he couldn’t remember the last thing he had a beverage. She’s staring.

“Alright. Let's see.” He stared at her face for a second. “Your skin is already blemish-free. There's no point in putting foundation on. We can use the blush, though.”

The girl giggled and Robbie didn't know whether to cringe or smile. The reaction ended up being a bit of both. He pulled out the fluffy brush. “Now, smile.” The kid was already smiling. Whatever. “Now you put it here...here...here...and...here.”

“Okay!” She said after he had finished applying the blush. He watched as her eyebrows formed a crease in the middle of her forehead. It was as if she were trying to commit it to memory.

“Now…” He held up the eyeshadow brush. “You'll have to close your eye without squeezing.” He started with the lame neutral base before going to the purple. It was strange to do this on another person. Now he was afraid of poking the kid in the eye. “Okay, done.”

He admired his handiwork. I am so good. I mean...bad. But I am good at this. He finished with putting a light coat of mascara on her eyelashes.

“Can I see now?”

He shrugged. Why would he be opposed to that? Jeez. He kind of...wanted her to like it.

She did.

“Wow…” She breathed, “Thank you, Robbie! I can't wait to show everyone!”

Suddenly he was attacked. Stephanie had him in a death grip. “You're...welcome.”

The purple did compliment her eyes better than his. And it offered a reprieve from all of that...pink.

\----

“Hi, Robbie.” Sportadork was at his side. Robbie noticed that the sports elf had his hand out as if he were about slap him on the back again. He flinched instinctively, but the blue menace actually reached up to clasp his shoulder instead. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“I...n-no...no.”

The hand didn't move—not right away at least.

“You did a very nice thing! Look at how happy you just made Stephanie.” The pat on his shoulder was gentle and didn't make Robbie lose his balance. He looked at the pink tornado. She was bubbling to all of her little friends. Sporta...sport caught his eye.

Something weird was happening in Robbie’s stomach. It went flippityflippityflippityflop. It was disgusting. But it was also...nice.

“I am not nice!” Robbie spat back.

The blue menace came closer. “I think that's a matter of opinion, Robbie!”

Fortunately, they were interrupted by Sportakook’s crystal. Beepbeepbeep! “Ah, it’s...the mayor! Kids, keep playing! I’ll be right back.”

Bang bang bang. He watched the blue elf’s muscular arms spring him into action.

That beeping was so annoying and loud. He didn't know how the blue kangaroo could stand it. Really, why was he still here after all this time? All he ever does is stop the bumbling mayor from falling a few feet off a ladder, or a kid from scraping a knee. What does he even get out of this?

Is it...that feeling when he helped Stephanie? Did Sporta...cus feel that every time he helped someone?

He was back after a few minutes. Robbie only realized when he saw the blue figure in the distance that he had been waiting for him to come back.

This was all so wrong! He was supposed to run Sportacus out of town! He hadn’t had a scheme in two months. He would just watch Sportacus all day long. He’d watch him succeed. He’d watch him smile. He’d mock him from his lair.

His life revolved around the blue kangaroo. He only realized it now when Sportacus was there, standing right next to him again. Together, they watched the kids playing. Suddenly, it all began to click.

Sportacus’ life revolved around the kids.

Robbie’s revolved around Sportacus.

He didn’t hate the sports elf at all. He respected him. He liked him.

This was making his head spin. Everything was so hot! It was the middle of Fall, this was ridiculous.

The last thing he heard was beepbeepbeep.

The last thing he felt were strong arms pulling him.  
\----  
Robbie’s eyes opened to see a strange blur of orange and blue.

Well, he was sitting in his comfy chair, so that was the orange, and the blue...oh. Ohhh.


End file.
